


[Podfic] A Girl's Gotta Do  |  written by keerawa

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Demons, F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Jo was aware that a sudden desire to avoid moral ambiguity might be the stupidest reason ever to call a demon, but she didn’t let that stop her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Girl's Gotta Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182326) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> Recorded for exmanhater for the 4th cakehole club swap.
> 
> Thanks so much to keerawa for having blanket permission to podfic, and to [apieceofcake](http://apieceofcake.livejournal.com) for letting me use the lovely art that inspired the fic. Check out apiceofcake's [RBB graphics post](http://apieceofcake.livejournal.com/404915.html#cutid1) for more!

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f1k0pezaqc2omub/A_Girl%27s_Gotta_Do.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l6uwfnek5qptbc2/A_Girl%27s_Gotta_Do.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: mp3 | m4b 
  * **Size:** 37MB/18MB | **Duration:** 0:40:04 

  
---|---


End file.
